Finding Home
by VampLoreLover
Summary: Heartbreak can destroy you. A story about finding love where you least expect it. Submission for Fandom Fights the Floods. A/U, Rated M.


_Fandom Fight the Floods Appeal_

_Title:_ Finding Home.

_Author:_ PeachesButterCup

_Rating:_ M. Curse words included.

_POV:_ Jacob

_Word Count:_ 1,654

_Summary: _Heartbreak can destroy you. A story about finding love where you least expect it.

_Fandom:_ Twilight Saga

Story submitted for Fandom Fights the Flood Appeal

JPOV

"_I love you Jake. But don't make me choose. It will be him. It will always be him."_

*FH*

I don't think she really understood how deeply those words cut me. She chose that fucking bloodsucker over me! He is a monster, granted I am half the time, but he was no good for her. He could kill her. I knew the risks and so did she, so why didn't she understand?

A month. It had been a month since that day. A month since I had seen her, I couldn't stand to be around what I couldn't have. A month since I had patrolled with the pack, their pity and sympathy was too much for me to handle.

I was a sucker for punishment. Every day I came here, to the beach waiting for her to come to her senses, to understand that I might be better for her than he is. But it never came.

*FH*

"Jake! Jacob William Black! Don't you walk away from me! We are not finished!"

"Yes Dad. We are finished. I'm going and you can't stop me. There is nothing keeping me here. Not anymore."

"So you're just going to leave me? I already lost your mother; I don't want to lose you too."

"I'm already lost. Just forget me, Dad."

"How can I forget you? You're my son, I love you. Please don't leave." His voice cracked and I had to fight that part of my heart that was alive, and convincing me to stay. But the dead part won out.

"I love you too, Dad. But the decisions made."

"Jaco-."

"Deal with it!" I snapped at him. Anger made it easier to leave everything I ever knew behind.

I slammed the door behind me; I tied my pants to the string around my leg, and pulled it tight. I quickly phased and started running before anyone could stop me.

I got to the beach before that happened. Standing where I had been for days on end, was a girl. Her long brown hair, blowing in the wind. The fading sun creating a shining halo around her head. I phased to my human form, and slipped my shorts on. I walked straight toward her, feeling an incredible pull. The closer I got the deeper the feeling got. When I was close enough I reached out my hand to touch her shoulder. The world snapped back to reality when she swung around to face me.

"What do you want?" She snapped. "Aren't you supposed to be running away now?"

"Leah..?"

"Yeah, duh. Who else, ya big freak?" She smirked.

I laughed. I actually laughed. I had gone so long without hearing it, the sound so foreign to my ears.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I have no idea." I really didn't.

"Well stop it. It's freaking me out."

"I am right there with you."

A silence fell over us.

"So…Why are you here? Shouldn't you be halfway to the Canadian border by now?"

"Why are _you_ here? This is my spot." The spot of my pain and suffering.

"Are you 12? This is my spot, this is my spot." She mocked, quite well I might add. "Does it have your name on it?"

"Yes." I blurted out, not thinking. After _he_ left her, and Bella and I had gotten close, I carved our names into a rock to mark it as ours. A little childish? Yes. But she is my best friend…Well she was.

"Are you okay? You look like you're in pain." She smiled sadly, and it was actually a smile and not a grimace.

"For the first time in a while, I think I may be."

"Be in pain? Or okay? God, why do men never give a straight answer? That is so annoying! Fuck! Boys suck! Offense intended."

"None taken. I can admit boys suck, but I am not a boy, well technically I am, but…" I let the sentence drift off.

"Riiight. Can I ask you something, annoying one?

"Sure, sure." I answered unsure of what was coming.

"How can you stand it? Being around B—_her_? Seeing her?" She said sadly. Huh, it looked like her guard was down.

"I don't see her. Not anymore."

"I know, but you're still in the same town as her. How do you do it?"

"I don't. Why do you think I am rarely human anymore? When the animal takes over, it makes it easier to forget. You should try it sometime, it might help."

As quickly as the guard was down, it was back up again. "Help what? I don't need help with anything! Mind your own business!"

I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry. I know I started this conversation. It…It just hurts, not just sometime but all the time. To come second best to your _cousin_, and to hear _his_ thoughts, all the pity for me, then the constant lovey dovey feelings for Emily. How he wishes sometimes I would go away," she sniffled and wiped at her eyes, "for him to feel like I'm not worth it. It really, really hurts. Each and every time." She sobbed quietly, drawing in shuddering breaths.

From the way she acts. You would think Leah wasn't human, but she is just that…human, and for her to feel that and for him to make her feel that way made me see red.

"He's wrong you know. Sam."

She turned to me, tears streaked down her beautiful face. She really is beautiful, how could I not have noticed this before? _You hardly see her, Jake._

Yeah, thanks for that reminder.

"About what? Jake? Hello? What is he wrong about?"

"About you." I moved closer to her, close enough to feel the heat radiating from her body. "You're worth more than you know." I looked into her eyes, lightly shimmering with tears.

She closed her eyes and shook her head as the unshed tears fell.

"You. Are. Worth. It." She snapped her eyes open and look back into mine. I conveyed that I meant every word, I tried to tell her what I couldn't say, I tried to show her that… I love her. Holy crap! So I guess this is what imprinting feels like. Huh.

Her eyes widened as she took in mine. "You didn't! Holy fucking shit! Are you kidding me? How could you? Me? Come on!" She backed away quickly.

"How could I what?" I said meekly.

"Don't mess with me, Jacob! How could you?"

"It was involuntary! Don't blame me."

"Well, I am blaming you! Why me?"

"Wh-."

"If you say 'why not you.' I swear to god Jacob I will kick your ass to kingdom come! It's ridiculous. Why me? I am freaking menopausal at 20. I can't carry on the gene. I'm frozen. Do you know what that means? That means no kids, Jacob. If we do this. Can you live with that for the rest of your life? No Jake junior, no mini Leah. You'll want it." She said sadly.

"No. I don't care." Did I? No, all I wanted was her.

"You will, and I don't want to be resented, he already resents me," her voice shook. "That is _not_ the life I want."

"What if I said, that it was the life I wanted? I would never resent you, Leah I would only ever love you, if you let me."

"Do I have a choice?" She said with defeat.

"What about her?"

"Bella?" Hmm, no sting at the sound of her name.

"Aren't you in love with her or something?"

I closed the gap between us again and gently grabbed her face in my hands. "It doesn't matter. But no, I'm not. You're my world now. You hold me to the ground. Only you."

She shook her head in my hands, but made no effort to move. "How do you know I don't see you as a brother? Or a friend?"

"I can feel you Leah. I can feel the heat between us." I hesitantly inched my face closer to hers, when I saw no rejection in her eyes, I placed my lips to hers. I went slowly with little pecks at first, then went for a bolder move and pushed my tongue forward asking for entrance, she reacted by gently twisting hers around mine. I moved my hands from her face and placed them on her soft, curvy hips, and pulled her closer. She moved her hands around my neck before curling them into the hair at the nape of my neck. I slowly pulled away, placing one, to then three pecks before I completely pulled away.

"You don't kiss a brother or friend like that." I smiled smugly.

"It's not love." She said shakily.

"Yes it is."

"How do you know?"

"I could feel it in your kiss. I felt the way your body reacted." She blushed.

"I don't know." She hesitated.

"I'll go first then. You don't have to say it back, okay. I love you. I know it's true. I can feel it."

"But it happened so quickly. So soon." The magic of imprinting, ladies and gentleman.

"I'll wait, for however long," I stroked her cheek. "I'll wait." I turned and started back toward the road.

"Jake. Wait."

I turned and came face to face with the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen.

"I love yo-." She didn't get the chance to finish, before I picked her up in another searing kiss. She quickly pulled away, to say. "I guess this is what imprinting feels like, right? Oh, and I love you."

_Thank god for imprinting._


End file.
